Be forever yorozuya
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Chap 3 Update. "Ung aung ung, guk guk aung!" itulah yang dikatakan Sadaharu. (Author semakin gila, Sadaharu disuruh nulis summary). 2 story in 1 fanfiction: A story: Gin & Sadaharu traped in future time (Crazy world). B story: Shinpachi traped in past time (Joi war- Misteri of Shouyo sensei- Takasugi betrayal). INTERCONNECTED PAST & FUTURE.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Forever Yorozuya**

Disclaimer~ Gintama punyanya Sorachi Hideaki.

~Fanfic ini punyanya Yue'ren~

Warning: fanfic ini BUKAN spoiler. THIS IS NOT SPOILER & NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL STORY AT MOVIE.

**-Gintama in kotatsu-**

**Gin, Kagura dan Shinpachi sedang duduk santai sambil menghangatkan diri di kotatsu, mereka juga mengenakan pakaian hangat, lengkap dengan jeruk di atas meja.**

Shinpachi: Ano...

Kagura: Hmm?

Shinpachi: Kalau boleh tahu kenapa judul fanficnya 'be forever yorozuya?'

Gintoki: Memangnya kenapa?

Shinpachi: Be forever yorozuya itu kan judul movie ke dua anime Gintama, disebut juga 'final arc', akhir cerita Gintama. Lalu kenapa judul fanficnya sama persis seperti movie? kalian mau menebar spoiler?

Gintoki: Aku bisa dibunuh kalau menebar spoiler. Tenang saja, **walaupun judulnya 'be forever yozouya' tapi kami tidak akan membocorkan sedikitpun spoiler**. Kau tahu? ada juga orang-orang yang pro dan kontra soal spoiler.

Kagura: Aku tahu! authornya (author fanfic) membuat judul fanfic ini 'be forever yorozuya' untuk mengelabuhi pembaca agar tertarik membacanya. Separah dan sehancur apapun fanfic ini, jika sudah menggiring pembaca untuk membaca walau hanya satu paragraf maka kita menang.

Shinpachi: Woiii! niat jelek authornya sudah terlihat! bagaimana ini, pembaca pasti sedang mengomel. Apa kita sudahi saja?

Kagura: sudahi apanya? aku bahkan baru kebagian bicara dua dialog.

Shinpachi: Lalu sebenarnya kita mau cerita tentang apa?

Gintoki: Judul fanficnya memang 'be forever yorozuya' tapi ceritanya berbeda dengan versi asli movienya.

Shinpachi: ya sudah, ganti judul saja.

Kagura: Ganti jadi 'be forever kagura'.

Shinpachi: Apa dia terlalu malas memikirkan judul?

Gintoki: Ngomong-ngomong... Kalian sadar tidak kalau selama ini fanfic yang dibuat author, genrenya didominasi komedi?

Kagura: Gintama kan memang anime komedi.

Gintoki: Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku, kali ini author fanfic mau membuat 'serious arc'

Shinpachi: Heh? jadi fanfic kali ini akan dibuat serius?

Gintoki: Hmmm...begitulah. Sepertinya di fanfic sekarang ada dipenuhi tragedi, pertumpahan darah, galau, sedih dan semacamnya.

Shinpachi & Kagura: Ah masa!?

Gintoki: Tentu saja unsur komedinya pun tetap ada, bukan Gintama namanya kalau tidak ada komedinya.

Shinpachi: Arc serius itu jangan-jangan... dia mau membuat pertarungan dengan Takasugi, Kamui atau karakter serius lainnya?

Gintoki: ... oke, waktunya habis. Ayo mulai acaranya.

Shinpachi: JAWAB WOI!

* * *

**~Be Forever Shinpachi~**

Kagura mengucurkan air mata, matanya tidak sedang terkena debu atau terkena efek obat tetes mata, ia benar-benar sedang menangis.

Gin ada disebelah Kagura, raut wajah Gin begitu murung tapi ia mencoba tetap terlihat tenang. Gin mengusap pelan rambut Kagura.

Keduanya berdiri di depan altar, di atasnya ada foto Shinpachi yang sedang tersenyum.

"Shinpachi..." Kagura menangis terisak-isak "Walaupun kau sudah tiada, kami akan selalu mengingatmu."

Gintoki memegang kacamata yang setiap saat dipakai Shinpachi, "Kenangan bersamamu tidak akan pernah kami lupakan."

Semua terjadi begitu mendadak. Saat Gin dan Kagura baru saja pulang, mereka menemukan Shinpachi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam rumah Gin. Selain itu... seluruh tubuh Shinpachi bersimbah darah, ia sudah tidak bernafas. Satu-satunya yang selamat hanya... kacamatanya Shinpachi. Masih belum diketahui siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan Shinpachi, namun saat itu Gin dan Kagura langsung dibakar api kemarahan. Siapapun yang sudah melakukan ini pada Shinpachi, dia harus mati! Inilah petualangan Gintoki dan Kagura dalam memecahkan misteri pembunuhan Shinpachi.

* * *

**kembali ke kotatsu. **

Shinpachi: GILA! KALIAN PARAH! KATANYA MAU MEMBUAT FANFIC SERIUS TAPI KENAPA TIBA-TIBA DI AWAL CERITA AKU SUDAH TEWAS!?

Gintoki: Coba kau pikirkan, cerita ini akan mengarah pada aku dan Kagura yang **serius **membalaskan dendam untukmu.

Kagura: Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kau muncul paling awal di cerita.

Shinpachi: muncul apanya!? yang muncul itu fotoku di altar! aku masih hidup! Ayolah, jangan main-main.

Kagura: Oke oke, aku mengerti, NEXT!

* * *

**~Be Forever Kagura~**

Kagura adalah seorang gadis manis yang datang dari kota, tahun ini ia duduk di bangku sekolah bersama-sama teman-temannya. Kelas 3Z adalah tempat Kagura menghabiskan masa-masa sekolahnya bersama murid-murid aneh dan guru aneh yang hobi makan lolipop yang sering disangka rokok.

Kagura cukup populer di sekolah, sebuah gosip mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menjalani hubungan love-hate dengan Okita si sadist. Tentu saja gosip itu bohong karena perhatian Kagura tertuju pada satu hal. Kagura selalu melihat sosok itu, sosok berambut silver yang selalu ada untuknya disaat ia sedih dan senang, sosok yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Setiap hari Kagura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sosok idamannya itu. Setiap kali melihatnya, Kagura langsung merogoh dompetnya dan berharap mempunyai banyak uang untuk menghabiskan waktu disana.

Dialah 'Kolonel KFC', sosok figure berambut silver dan maskot dari makanan siap saji 'KFC' yang rutin di datangi Kagura. Di restoran fastfood itu, ia bisa memesan banyak menu yang diatasnya dipenuhi telur. Kemudian...

* * *

**Back to Kotatsu**

Shinpachi: Aku pikir sosok yang kau maksud itu Gin san.

Kagura: Kenapa harus Gin chan? di dunia ini masih banyak sosok berambut silver.

Gintoki: Cerita kalian tidak ada yang normal. Baiklah pemirsa, ke babak selanjutnya.

* * *

**~Be Forever Gintoki~**

_Kau adalah sosok yang selalu kami banggakan meskipun kami sering dibuat kesal olehmu. Karena itulah, jika kau menghilang maka hidup ini terasa kosong._

Di pagi yang sedikit mendung ini, Gin bangun lebih lama dari biasanya. Cuaca mendung bukanlah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Gin lebih malas dua kali lipat, kotatsu'lah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi! Meja kayu besar dengan selimut tebal diatasnya dan pemanas akan membuat siapapun merasa 'betah' jika harus tinggal selamanya di dalam meja dewa ini.

Saat shinpachi datang ke rumah Gin, ia melihat ruang tamu hancur berantakan dipenuhi sampah, barang-barang tidak pada tempatnya, Gin dan Kagura masih tertidur dibawah hangatnya kotatsu, tak ketinggalan Sadaharu pun ikut bermalas-malasan.

"Ayo bangun!" bentak Shinpachi, ia sudah seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga saja.

"Oh? Shinpachi?" Gin bicara sambil menguap "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sepuluh." Shinpachi mulai membereskan barang-barang yang berhamburan "Jangan mentang-mentang hari ini kita tidak ada pelanggan, kalian jadi bermalas-malasan."

"Biarkan aku tidur." pinta Kagura.

"Kalau kau terus malas seperti ini, bagaimana nanti kau akan mengurus suamimu?" tanya Shinpachi, tidak habis pikir. "Dia pasti akan marah-marah dan menceraikanmu."

"Tenang saja." Kagura kembali menarik selimut "Aku akan menikah dengan kotatsu dan mendua dengan kolonel kfc."

Shinpachi tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, Kagura terlalu keras kepala.

"Gin san, seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik pada Kagura." kata Shinpachi.

"Biarkan saja dia, ada saat dimana anak-anak butuh waktu untuk istirahat." Gin mengambil bantal kecil dan kembali tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

Shinpachi terdiam sebentar. Gin dan Kagura... keduanya benar-benar seperti ayah dan anak, malasnya sama, menyebalkannya pun sama. Kalau terus begini, Shinpachi jadi merasa seperti seorang guru TK yang mengurusi anak kecil. Entah kenapa background taman playground muncul di belakang Shinpachi.

"Kalian..." Shinpachi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "AYO BANGUN!" Tanpa peringatan, Shinpachi menendang kotatsunya sampai terpental, begitu juga dengan Gin dan Kagura yang ikut-ikutan terpental.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!?" Kagura menyundul kepalanya ke kepala Shinpachi sampai sempoyongan, wajar saja karena kepala Kagura keras seperti batu.

"Kalian mau malas-malas sampai kapan?" Shinpachi mengelus kepalanya yang benjol "Padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian main."

"Heh? main?" Mata Kagura berbinar-binar "Main kemana!?" Kagura mulai bersemangat.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan tiket jalan-jalan ke planet sawathacmhatdza, di planet itu suasananya mirip hawai."

"Sawathc apa?" tanya Gintoki.

"Sawathacmhatdza" ulang Shinpachi.

"Oke, aku akan siap dalam hitungan menit! Sadaharu, ayo!" Kagura meluncur dari ruang tamu, jarang-jarang kan Kagura mendapat kesempatan bermain ke tempat menarik bersama Gin dan Shinpachi.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan tiket itu?" Gin terpukau melihat lembaran tiketnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari undian berhadiah di bungkusan permen karet."

Gin menepuk pundak Shinpachi dan memberinya jempol, "Kau hebat!"

* * *

Kalau bukan karena tiket sawathacmhatdza, Gin dan Kagura pasti masih bermalas-malasan sampai malam hari dan seterusnya.

Planet sawathacmhatdza adalah planet wisata yang dikunjungi banyak turis dari berbagai galaksi, tempatnya begitu memanjakan mata karena banyak pemandangan luar biasa. Pesawat keberangkatan ke planet sawathacmhatdza siap terbang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, Gin dan Kagura masih di ruang tunggu, mereka menantikan Shinpachi yang tidak muncul sejak lima menit lalu izin ke toilet.

"Jangan-jangan dia nyasar?" Gin menggigit bibir, ia tidak bisa tenang.

"Sadaharu, kau bisa mencari Shinpachi?"

Sadaharu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Gin dan Kagura. Gin terlalu cemas sampai ia tidak mendengarkan pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju sawathacmhatdza sudah berangkat dua menit lalu. Pesawat selanjutnya adalah pesawat menuju planet 'untitled'. Kagura juga sama saja, ia asyik mendengarkan lagu di headset.

sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, Shinpachi benar-benar minta maaf karena ia tersasar ke toilet khusus amanto. Daripada membuang waktu, mereka akhirnya menaiki pesawat yang sebenarnya berangkat ke planet 'untitled'.

Di dalam pesawat dipenuhi penumpang berparas aneh, sebagian dari mereka adalah amanto.

"Apa sawdzachachacha itu tempat favoritnya amanto?" tanya Gin.

"Yang benar itu sawathacmhatdza" timpa Kagura "Asalkan tempatnya menarik, bagiku tidak masalah."

Sang pramugari berjalan pelan dari balik pintu, ia cukup cantik dan rambutnya coklat panjang.

"Selamat siang kepada para penumpang. Nama saya Rain, kali ini saya akan memandu kalian agar menikmati perjalanan di pesawat ini."

Kagura tidak peduli, ia asyik saling kirim email dengan Soyo.

"Planet untitled dikenal sebagai planet tak berpenghuni yang juga disebut planet kematian. Hanya orang-orang pemberani yang datang kesana, aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua wahai para ksatria pemberani."

"Dia ngomong apa sih?" Gin membuka jump yang baru saja dibelinya di toko buku bandara.

"Entahlah." Shinpachi tidak begitu mengerti.

Gin, Shinpachi, Kagura, (Apalagi sadaharu) sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diantar menuju sebuah planet misterius.

Enam jam berlalu, pesawat dengan kecepatan turbo ini akhirnya sampai di planet untitled. Shinpachi begitu terkejut melihat gersangnya pemandangan yang ia lihat saat turun dari pesawat, tanahnya pun seperti retak.

"Selamat menikmati liburan kalian di planet untitled." Rain melempar senyumnya kemudian menutup pintu pesawat.

"Planet untitled?" Gin melirik Shinpachi "Planet apa itu?"

"Kau belum pernah dengar?" Shinpachi balik bertanya "Planet untitled adalah planet 'mati', itu adalah planet yang dulu dijadikan tempat pembantaian yang dilakukan amanto terhadap pengkhianat dan beberapa kaum manusia yang kabur dari penjara. Di planet untitled, ada semacam mesin waktu yang akan membawamu ke berbagai waktu di masa lalu maupun masa depan"

"Tapi pramugari tadi mengatakan hal semacam 'selamat menikmati liburan kalian di planet untitled' "

"Eh?" Shinpachi memutar pandangannya ke berbagai sudut, ia juga melihat sebuah papan dengan tulisan besar 'SELAMAT DATANG DI PLANET UNTITLED'.

"Ada apa?" Kagura memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"GIN SAN! KITA SALAH NAIK PESAWAT!"

"APA!?" Mata Gin seakan keluar "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!"

"Pesawatnya sudah pergi." Kata Kagura sambil menunjuk pesawat yang terbang menjauhi mereka.

Gawat... ini gawat. Gin, Kagura, Shinpachi dan Sadaharu telah sampai ke tempat yang berbahaya.

Rasa kaget mereka tidak cukup sampai disitu, sebuah gempa besar terjadi tepat di tempat Gin dan teman-temannya berdiri.

"Perputaran waktu sudah dimulai!" kata salah satu amanto berkepala ikan tongkol.

"Perputaran waktu?" Gin semakin bingung.

Shinpachi buru-buru menggenggam tangan Gin dan Kagura.

"Jika kita terpisah maka kita akan terlempar ke waktu yang berbeda."

Sadaharu buru-buru menggigit kepala Shinpachi karena ia juga tidak ingin berpisah.

Apa-apaan planet sialan ini! Ini bukan liburan tapi ini adalah perjalanan menuju neraka!

Gempa dahsyat berskala puluhan richer menghadang planet untitled dalam hitungan menit. Perlahan setiap orang yang ada disana menghilang. Kagura cukup ketakutan saat satu persatu yang ada disana menghilang tanpa sisa.

"Jangan takut." kata Shinpachi "Aku pernah mendengar hal ini, gempa di planet untitled adalah gempa yang akan menggiringmu ke masa depan ataupun masalalu, yang terpenting adalah kita jangan sampai terpisah."

"Kenapa semuanya harus jadi seperti ini sih, aku kan hanya ingin berlibur ke sawchachadzasaw." Gin ngomel-ngomel.

"Gin chan... Shinpachi... Sadaharu..." Kagura memegang tangan Gin dan Shinpachi erat-erat, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kita terpisah."

* * *

...

...

Gempa dadakan berhasil membawa mereka semua terlempar ke waktu yang berbeda. Shinpachi begitu lega saat melihat Kagura masih ada di hadapannya.

"Gin san! kita selamat!" seru Shinpachi.

"Gin chan!" Kagura berbalik ke belakang, "Gin...chan?"

Di sekeliling Kagura dan Shinpachi hanya ada tumpukan mayat berlumuran darah, langit begitu gelap dan cuacanya sangat dingin. Shinpachi tidak yakin ia ada dimana, tempatnya sekarang tampak asing.

"Dimana Gin san dan Sadaharu?" Shinpachi berkeringat.

"Gin chan!" Kagura berteriak keras, "Sadaharu!"

Percuma saja mereka berteriak karena di tempat mengerikan itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Jangan-jangan Gin san dan Sadaharu terlempar ke waktu yang lain?" tebak Shinpachi.

"Tidak..." mata Kagura berkaca-kaca "GIN CHAN! SADAHARU!"

"Kagura, lihat!" Shinpachi menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri cukup dekat dari mereka. Sosok itu berambut silver, ia mengenakan pakaian putih dan memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah.

"Gin chan?" senyum Kagura akhirnya kembali, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghampiri sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Gin.

"Kagura! tunggu!"

Sosok itu melempar pandangan dingin ke arah Kagura dan Shinpachi. Ia... Ia memang Gin, tapi ada yang berbeda darinya. Gin memakai pakaian berbeda, ia tidak mengenakan yukata biasa, ia memakai pakaian putih, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan seluruh tubuhnya dibanjiri darah.

Shinpachi teringat sesuatu, ia tahu bahwa di masa lalu Gin pernah berperang dan dijuluki 'Shiroyasha'. Jadi... yang ada dihadapan Kagura dan Shinpachi saat ini adalah sosok Gin sebagai Shiroyasha. Mereka terlempar ke masa lalu!

Gin menyayunkan pedangnya, ia menatap dingin Kagura dan Shinpachi, "Rupanya masih ada yang tersisa."

"Gin...Gin san..." Shinpachi kehilangan kata-kata.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Spoiler for next chapter~

_Shinpachi, Kagura dan Sadaharu berhasil pulang ke planet bumi. Tapi... mereka justru pulang bersama Shiroyasha, GIN SAN! KAU ADA DIMANA!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Forever Yorozuya**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer~ Gintama punyanya Sorachi Hideaki.

~Fanfic ini punyanya Yue'ren~

Warning: Fanfic ini **tidak ada hubungannya** dengan The Movie Be Forever Yorozuya. Tapi, sadar atau tidak, disini Author menyelipkan beberapa adegan yang mungkin akan kalian temui nanti di movienya yang akan tayang.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Shinpachi mendapat tiket gratis ke planet sawathacmhatdza, ia mengajak Gin-Kagura dan Sadaharu. Tapi mereka salah naik pesawat dan justru tersesat di planet untitled. Di planet itu terjadi pergoncangan waktu. Kagura dan Shinpachi terlempar ke masa lalu, sementara Gin dan Sadaharu terlempar ke masa depan.

* * *

...

...

...

Kagura hanya terdiam saat ia melihat sosok Gin ada di hadapannya, dia bukan Gin yang biasa karena sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Gin dari masa lalu alias Shiroyasha.

Gin melirik Kagura dengan tatapan tajam seolah Kagura adalah musuh.

"Gin san?" Shinpachi kebingungan "Kau Gin san kan?"

Gin sama sekali tidak memberi respon, ia memegang erat pedang yang sisinya hampir retak dan dilumuri darah.

"Hei, Gin chan, katakan sesuatu." Pinta Kagura.

Sayangnya Gin sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kagura. Eh yang benar saja? Ia mau menyerang Kagura?

"Gin chan!" Kagura shock, saking shocknya ia tidak berfikiran untuk menghindar.

"Gin san!" Shinpachi berusaha menghentikan Gin tapi terlambat karena Gin berhasil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Darah mulai bercucuran... Shinpachi kaget dengan apa yang dilihat di hadapannya, Kagura memegang pipinya yang terkena cipratan darah.

Ternyata Gin tidak menyerang Kagura, ia menusuk amanto berkepala serigala yang ada di belakang Kagura.

"Disini bukan tempat yang aman untuk kalian," Gin menarik kembali pedangnya "Sebaiknya kalian pergi."

Gin lebih diam dari biasanya, situasi saat ini benar-benar sangat canggung.

"Gin chan..." Kagura menundukan kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak menatap Gin.

"Kagura chan," Shinpachi hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"Gin chan..." Kagura mengepal lengannya kuat-kuat, ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menyundul Gin cukup keras "KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU MAU MENUSUK AMANTO YANG ADA DI BELAKANGKU!? AKU JADI SALAH PAHAM KAN KARENA AKU PIKIR KAU MAU MENYERANGKU!"

"Kenapa aku harus menyerang kalian?" Gin mengusap kepalanya, sundulan Kagura cukup menyakitkan. "Lagipula tidak ada waktu untuk memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, bisa-bisa dia menyerangmu."

Shinpachi tersenyum, pria dihadapannya memang Gintoki. Tidak peduli Gin dari masa lalu ataupun masa depan, Gin tetaplah Gin.

"Namaku Shinpachi, dia Kagura." Kata Shinpachi.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" tanya Gin.

"Kami datang dari masa depan." Shinpachi menjelaskan tanpa basa-basi. "Di masa depan, kau adalah bos kami."

"Bos?" Gin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bos apa?"

"Bos profesor direktur Pt Hentai." jawab Kagura.

"BUKAN!" Shinpachi menjitak Kagura. "Kau membuat bisnis 'Yorozuya', kita bertiga melakukan apapun berdasarkan permintaan pelanggan asalkan dibayar."

"Kalian pikir aku akan percaya pada omong kosong seperti itu?"

"Gin san.." sudah Shinpachi duga, tidak mudah untuk menjelaskan hal yang tidak masuk akal ini sekaligus.

* * *

Kagura dan Shinpachi tidak menyangka karakteristik Gin san di masa lalu agak sedikit berbeda dengan Gin yang mereka kenal, mungkin karena mereka berdua datang pada waktu yang salah.

Walaupun begitu... Shinpachi dan Kagura tidak akan menyerah!

Mereka terus menguntit Shiroyasha sampai ke markas. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Takasugi, Zura dan Sakamoto sedang minum-minum bersama.

"Gin chan berteman dengan Takasugi?" tanya Kagura saat ia dan Shinpachi mengintip dari balik jendela. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita mengikuti Shiroyasha? Walaupun dia Ginchan tapi dia kan Gin chan dari masa lalu."

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu dimana Gin san yang sebenarnya saat ini." jawab Shinpachi "Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk disini. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin kembali ke dunia kita bersama Gin san."

Kagura dan Shinpachi terlalu asyik memata-matai, saat itulah seorang pria memergoki mereka.

"Hiahhh!" Kagura kaget.

"Hoi.." Ada efek mosaic menutupi wajah pria itu sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti apa. "Kalian penyusup ya?"

"Bukan! Bukan!" Shinpachi sudah ketakutan. "Kami teman Gin san."

"Gintoki?" tanyanya "Oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Ayo masuk."

-Suasana mulai terasa aneh-

Kagura dan Shinpachi duduk, di hadapan mereka ada Gin, Katsura, Sakamoto dan Takasugi. (Terlihat aneh karena ada Takasugi).

"Zura?" Kagura menunjuk Katsura.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

"Zura Zura Zura Zura Zura Zura." Kagura mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, Shinpachi langsung menjitak Kagura.

"Ahahaha Ahahaha..." Sakamoto mengambil teh di meja. "Kalian ini temannya Kintoki ya?"

"Hoi, namaku Gintoki, bukan Kintoki." Gin kesal karena Sakamoto selalu saja salah menyebut namanya.

"Namaku Sakamoto Tatsuma, salam kenal." Kata Sakamoto.

Kagura tersenyum, "Salam kenal, Bakamoto."

"Ahahaha ahahaha, Sakamoto, bukan Bakamoto."

(Ket: Baka: Bodoh).

Gin masih terlihat santai, "Kita baru saja bertemu selama beberapa detik di luar sana, kita sama sekali belum berteman."

Katsura bergeser mendekati Gin dan membisikan sesuatu, "Sepertinya mereka seumuran dengan kita. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya teman perempuan."

"Sudah ku bilang, mereka bukan temanku." Balas Gin sambil menjauhkan wajah Katsura yang terlalu dekat dengannya. "Apa keperluan kalian sebenarnya?"

Kagura menggebrak meja, "Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

EH!?  
(ket: dalam bahasa jepang kalimat 'Sukiau' sama artinya dengan Menemani/ikut atau maukah kau berpacaran. Anggap saja ini fanficnya original bahasa jepang *Author dihajar*). Disini Kagura bertanya apakah Gin mau ikut dengannya, tapi Gin dkk menyalahartikan sebagai 'maukah kau berpacaran denganku'?).

"Hah?" Gin menggaruk rambutnya. "Kita baru saja bertemu. Dengar, walaupun kita seumuran tapi kau sama sekali bukan tipeku."

Kagura terdiam sebentar kemudian melirik Shinpachi, "Gin chan ngomong apa sih Shinpachi?"

"Ahahaha ahahaha, gadis yang menarik." Sakamoto kagum.

"Semangat yang bagus." Timpa Katsura "Kau cocok bergabung dengan Joi. Iya kan Takasugi?"

Takasugi sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, ia sibuk menghabiskan sisa yakult di meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Shinpachi melihat ke sekitar "Kemana pria yang tadi mengantar kami kesini? Pria yang wajahnya disensor."

Gin memutar otaknya, "Oh... maksudmu Kurokono Tasuke?"

"Ku..Kurokono Tasuke?" ulang Shinpachi.

Katsura kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Kami berempat adalah anggota Kiseki no sedai (Generation of Miracle) di Joi. Pria yang mengantar kalian barusan adalah Kurokono Tasuke, eh? Kurokono Tasuke itu wajahnya seperti apa ya... hmmm..."

Takasugi meletakan sisa kemasan Yakult di meja, "Jadi, apa yang kalian berdua inginkan?"

"Kami mau Gin chan." Kagura tetap bersikeras, Gin semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Sekarang sudah malam, Gin tidak bisa membiarkan Kagura dan Shinpachi pulang begitu saja karena Shinpachi mengaku tidak punya rumah. Akhirnya ia membiarkan Kagura dan Shinpachi menginap di tempatnya sekarang.

Kagura dan Shinpachi tidur di kamar kosong dengan dua futon yang terpisah jauh.

"Shinpachi,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku rindu Gin chan."

"Aku juga. Dia sekarang ada di ruang depan."

"Bukan Gin chan yang ini," Kagura menarik selimutnya "Kira-kira Gin chan yang sebenarnya ada dimana ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

-Srekk—terdengar pintu terbuka, ternyata yang membukanya adalah Gin (Gin Shiroyasha maksudnya).

"Kalian masih belum tidur?" tanya Gin.

Shinpachi terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, begitu juga dengan Kagura.

"Gin san..."

Gin bersandar ke tembok,"Aku di masa depan, seperti apa?"

Shinpachi dan Kagura tersenyum, Gin memang laki-laki terbaik yang mereka kenal.

'_Gin chan di masa depan itu pria pemalas'_

'_Gin san jarang memberi kami upah'_

'_Selalu telat bayar sewa rumah'_

'_Penggemar berat ketsuno ana'_

'_Sering menghabiskan uang untuk pachinko, parfait dan jump'_

'_King of sexual harrasment'_

_Dan... Orang yang sangat berarti bagi kami._

* * *

_..._

_..._

Sementara itu... di tempat lain... Jika Shinpachi dan Kagura terlempar ke masa lalu, maka Gin dan Sadaharu terlempar ke masa depan.

Gin seperti mendapat tekanan luar biasa saat melihat markas yorozuya sudah tak berpenghuni, tidak ada siapapun disana, tempat penuh debu, tempat ini seolah terbuang.

Semua kenangan mereka selama di Yorozuya... akan lenyap di masa depan?

"Sadaharu..." Gin memungut selembar foto di belakang papan bertuliskan 'Mind you level sugar'. Di foto itu ada ia, Shinpachi, Kagura dan Sadaharu tersenyum lebar. "Jika masa depan ternyata sepahit ini, apa kau masih bisa menerimanya?"

Sadaharu merespon dengan aungan pelan, ia membersihkan sedikit debu di sisi meja. Ia membayangkan di meja ini dulunya Gin, Kagura dan Shinpachi saling bercanda ria.

"Kita tak bisa diam saja, kita harus cari jalan keluar dari sini." Usul Gin.

Gin dan Sadaharu akhirnya berjalan menelusuri jalan, meninggalkan Yorozuya yang sudah terbengkalai. Pikiran Gin masih kacau, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Shinpachi dan Kagura sekarang.

"Oi, kau yang disana." Kata seseorang yang suaranya tampak tidak asing.

Gin berbalik...

Tebak apa yang Gin lihat?

Seorang wanita berambut orange dengan payung ungu raksasa, ia memakai pakaian putih, lengan panjang di sisi kanan dan tanpa lengan di sisi kiri, roknya putih dan bermotif persis seperti yukatanya Gin. Disamping wanita itu ada pria berkacamata yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, ia juga membawa katana dan pedang kayu seperti Gin.

"Kagura? Shinpachi?" tebak Gin. "Kalian Kagura dan Shinpachi kan?"

Wanita berdada besar yang diyakini sebagai 'Kagura masa depan' alias 'future kagura' itu terus menatap Gin.

"Kau mirip Gin chan." Kata Kagura.

"Aku memang Gin!" Gin berteriak.

Shinpachi menepuk bahu Kagura, "Walaupun pria berambut silver ini mirip Gin san tapi dia bukan Gin san, begitu juga dengan anjing putih raksasa ini."

"Hei.. kalian bicara apa?" Gin mulai cemas "Aku ini Sakata Gintoki dari masa lalu, dia juga Sadaharu."

"Kau bukan Gin chan." Balas Kagura.

"Eh?" Gin tercengang.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Gin melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang datang adalah sosok pria yang memakai boots hitam, yukata putih bermotif biru, bagian lengan kanan yukatanya dilepas, jangan-jangan sosok itu adalah... sosok Gin di masa depan?

Heh?

...

...

...

Memang benar sosok misterius yang datang itu mengenakan kostum sama persis seperti Gin, dia mungkin sosok Gin di masa depan!

TAPI

TAPI

TAPI

TAPI

Leher pria itu begitu besar dan menyatu dengan wajahnya (matanya kecil, hidungnya pesek, bibirnya kecil). Rambut silvernya lurus tapi runcing ke atas, poninya rata. Oke, silahkan dibayangkan. (Jika kalian sulit membayangkan seperti apa, biar author memberi kalian petunjuk).

'Bayangkan saja Neo armstrong cyclone jet armstrong'

Leher menyatu dengan wajah seperti batang, model rambutnya pun lancip-belah tengah dan poni rata.

Disamping pria itu ada kuda, kuda berwarna putih dan alis yang mirip Sadaharu.

Mereka adalah Future Gin dan Future Sadaharu.

Gin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "FUTURE KAGURA DAN FUTURE SHINPACHINYA KEREN, TAPI KENAPA FUTURE GINTOKI BENTUK WAJAHNYA SEPERTI PENIS!? KENAPA FUTURE SADAHARUNYA JADI KUDA!?"

* * *

**Hah!?**

Gin membuka kedua matanya, ternyata ia baru saja bermimpi, ia buru-buru melirik sekelilingnya, hanya ada Sadaharu disana.

"Syukurlah cuma mimpi..." Eh! Gin memegangi wajahnya, kemudian berlari menghampiri jendela untuk melihat pantulan dirinya. Untunglah... wajahnya normal. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Gintama seandainya wajahnya berubah drastis.

Sadaharu menatap Gin, Gin langsung mengelusnya.

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi aneh. Aku bermimpi Yorozuya terbengkalai... di masa depan, Kagura tumbuh menjadi sosok wanita yang dewasa, begitu juga dengan Shinpachi. Tapi aku dan kau justru jadi aneh. Katakan padaku, kau ini sebenarnya seekor anjing kan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sadaharu justru melahap kepala Gin.

"Oke, kau bukan kuda."

Gin dan Sadaharu ada di kabukichou alias tempat mereka tinggal. Gin penasaran apakah markas yorozuya masih seperti biasa? Atau markas yorozuya sudah terbengkalai seperti dalam mimpi Gin? Gin terus melangkahkan kakinya, berharap sosok Kagura dan Shinpachi masih mengenalinya. Setidaknya, semoga Yorozuya masih tetap ada.

Atau... ya... hmmm... Gin bingung harus bagaimana. Ia akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya alias di depan markas yorozuya tapi markas Yorozuya sudah berubah total.

Yorozuya yang dulunya sebuah rumah kecil di lantai dua, kini menjadi sebuah **istana mewah dan besar ala kerajaan.**

"Sadaharu... kita tidak salah tempat kan?"

"Aunggg..." Sadaharu hanya merespon singkat.

Di depan istana itu ada banyak penjaga memakai kacamata hitam ala matrix.

"Berhenti disana." Kata salah seorang penjaga. "Kami adalah penjaga istana Yorozuya. Apa ada keperluan?"

"Hee?" Gin semakin bingung.

"Kami semua adalah robot 'kacamata yang memakai manusia', kami diciptakan oleh tuan Shinpachi untuk menjaga keamanan yorozuya."

Gintoki berbalik, "Sadaharu, sepertinya kita nyasar ke anime lain, ayo pulang."

"Gin...chan..." seorang wanita berpapasan dengan Gin saat Gin mau pergi. Wanita itu memiliki bola mata biru, rambutnya orange, di sampingnya ada anak laki-laki berumur sekitar enam tahun yang berambut silver dan bermata 'ikan mati'.

"Kagura?"

"Kau... Gin chan kan?" Kagura memegang erat kantong plastik berisi sayuran di tangan kanannya yang baru saja dibeli di supermarket. "Gin chan, ternyata kau masih hidup!" Tanpa aba-aba, Kagura langsung memeluk Gin. "Gin chan!"

"Ka...Kagura? Kau future Kagura kan?"

"Sadaharu!" Kagura langsung memeluk Sadaharu. "Aku merindukan kalian berdua."

Hoh? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Siapa, siapa anak itu!?" Gin heboh, anak itu begitu mirip dengannya.

'Kagura & Shinpachi yang asli' terjebak di masa lalu dan bertemu 'Past Gin' dari masa lalu.

Kemudian...

'Gintoki & Sadaharu yang asli' terjebak di masa depan, Yorozuya sudah naik pangkat menjadi bisnis raksasa dan bermarkas di kerajaan Edo Empire/Edo Kingdom atau semacamnya, 'Future Kagura' membawa seorang anak misterius yang mirip Gintoki, kemana Future Shinpachi?

**Yang lebih penting... ITU ANAK SIAPA!?**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sesi Obrolan Free corner:**

Kagura: Aku masih ingat di chapter 1 sebelumnya author menuliskan 'Spoiler for next chapter: Kagura dan Shinpachi akhirnya kembali ke dunia mereka tapi mereka justru pulang bersama Shiroyasha, kemana Gin yang asli?' Harusnya chapter 2 ini kami sudah pulang ke dunia asli kan?

Shinpachi: Authornya misscalculation, mabok kebanyakan nonton.

Author: Sudahlah, yang lalu biar saja berlalu (lari dari kesalahan).

Gin: Lalu bagaimana dengan chapter 3 nanti?

Author: Silahkan ikuti terus fanfic 'be forever yorozuya' jika penasaran :D

Gin: Aku diabaikan...

Author: Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini kan memang bukan spoiler. Cuma nyolong judulnya aja ya (ditabok reader). Tapi tanpa kalian sadari, ada beberapa spoiler asli dari movienya yang aku selipkan disini, misalnya saja bentuk wajah future Gin yang mirip penis *ketawa jungkir balik* dan yorozuya yang terbengkalai.

Okay, see you~

Spoiler for next chapter!

**DONDAKE!? DONDAKE!?**

Kagura dan Shinpachi akhirnya harus berurusan dengan 4 orang legenda Joi (Shiroyasha, Katsura, Sakamoto dan Takasugi) alias 4 JOI GoM (Generation of Miracle) di masa lalu.

Lalu Gintoki dan Sadaharu, masa depan seperti apa yang terjadi disana selain Yorozuya berubah jadi konglomerat?


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Forever Yorozuya**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer~ Gintama punyanya Sorachi Hideaki.**

**~Fanfic ini punyanya Yue'ren~**

Fanfic ini **tidak ada hubungannya** dengan The Movie Be Forever Yorozuya.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Shinpachi mendapat tiket gratis ke planet sawathacmhatdza, ia mengajak Gin-Kagura dan Sadaharu tapi mereka salah naik pesawat dan justru tersesat di planet untitled. Di planet itu terjadi perputaran waktu. Kagura dan Shinpachi terlempar ke masa lalu, sementara Gin dan Sadaharu terlempar ke masa depan. Di 'waktu masa lalu', Kagura & Shinpachi bertemu 4 Joi (Shiroyasha alias Gin, Katsura, Sakamoto & Takasugi).

Di 'waktu masa depan', Gin & Sadaharu bertemu future Kagura yang membawa seorang anak mirip Gin. Yorozuya berubah menjadi 'YOROZUYA CASTLE' Edo Empire!

* * *

**(Gin dan Sadaharu terlempar ke masa depan)**

Gin dan Sadaharu sampai ke masa depan, disana ia melihat sebuah istana besar yang ternyata adalah markas yorozuya. Sekumpulan penjaga 'glasses-wearing-human' berjajar di gerbang. Disaat Gin akan pergi, ia justru bertemu Kagura yang memegang tangan seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver dengan mata kecil.

"Itu anak siapa!?" Gin penasaran.

"Eh?" Kagura terdiam "Memangnya kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat!?" Kagura menatap Gin "Setelah semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, kau melupakannya begitu saja?"

"Hah?" Gin memasang tampang bingung "Melakukan apa? Melupakan apa?"

Kagura membalikan badannya, "Kau sudah melakukan ini dan itu padaku, lalu kau menghilang. Akulah yang membesarkan Ginraku seorang diri selama ini."

"Serius? Aku tidak pernah berani melakukan ini-itu padamu, aku bahkan menahan diriku untuk tidak membaca majalah porno di rumah karena ada kau, JADI mustahil bagiku untuk membuat anak denganmu!"

"Kau laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab, padahal kau pernah bilang padaku untuk merawat Ginraku bersama-sama."

"HEHH!? JADI JADI JADI…. Anak ini…" Gin menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian menunjuk Kagura. "Kita sudah melakukan ***?"

Isi kepala Gin langsung kacau. Selama bertahun-tahun Gin tinggal berdua dengan Kagura, ia memang menyayangi Kagura TAPI menyayangi sebagai keluarga, bukan sebagai wanita. Seandainya anak itu memang anaknya Gin dan Kagura…. Berarti suatu saat nanti Gin dan Kagura akan.. *you know what lah'.

Kagura diam kemudian kembali menghadap Gin, "Bercanda, dia bukan anakmu."

BLETAK! Gin langsung menjitak Kagura, "Jangan buat aku jantungan!"

"Aw..aw… aduh… sakit tahu."

"Salahmu!"

"Maaf." Kagura tersenyum lebar "Kau serius tidak ingat anak ini?"

"Rasanya tidak asing."

Kagura kemudian mengeluarkan I-pad, "Sebaiknya kau nonton ulang Gintama episode 51."

Gin berfikir sejenak sambil menonton Gintama episode 51 di I-padnya Kagura. "Kanshichirou!"

(Ket: di Gintama episode 51-52, Gin menemukan bayi di depan rumahnya, bayi itu bernama Kanshichirou).

Kanshichirou melihat Gin sambil memegang erat tangan Kagura.

"Ginraku, dia ini namanya Gintoki."

"Oi Kagura, namanya Kanshichirou, bukan Ginraku. Jangan seenaknya."

Gin tidak menyangka Kanshichirou sudah tumbuh besar, ia SANGAT mirip seperti Gin di masa kecil, hanya saja Kanshichirou berambut lebih pendek.

"Gin..toki?" Kanshichirou menunjuk Gin.

Gin tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Kanshichirou, "Kau sudah tumbuh jadi anak yang sehat ya? Apa kau masih ingat aku?"

Senyum terlukis di wajah Kanshichirou, "Tentu!"

"Baguslah." Gin cukup senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kagura, kenapa Kanshichirou ada bersamamu? Dimana Shinpachi?"

"Ibunya Kanshichirou sedang ada keperluan, ia meminta Yorozuya untuk mengasuh. Kalau Shinpachi, hmm….."

Sadaharu langsung melahap kepala Kanshichirou seolah kepalanya itu kepala Gin.

Kagura mengajak Gin masuk ke istana Yorozuya. Di dalam istana itu sangat WOW! Banyak barang antik, sukonbu dan kacamata disana-sini dan patung sadaharu yang sedang berpose seksi. (pose seksi bagaimana maksudnya?)/ Kagura, Gin dan Kanshichirou berjalan lurus melewati lorong istana.

"Shinpachi sedang membuat penelitian, ia membuat CGWH (Cyborg-Glasses-Wearing-Human). Kau sudah melihat contohnya di depan gerbang tadi kan? Kami memproduksi CGWH di ebay dan amazon untuk dijadikan modal usaha Yorozuya."

Gin bingung harus menjawab apa, apa Shinpachi sudah kehilangan posisi sebagai Tsukomi?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karakter lainnya…" Gin mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar kejutan lainnya.

"Hmmm… Zura dan Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige bekerja sama membangun bisnis."

"Zura!? Dan Shogun!? Mereka itu kan musuh bubuyutan!"

"Semua bisa terjadi dalam beberapa tahun. Kemudian Madao sama sepertimu, ia menghilang tanpa kabar, jangan-jangan dia sudah tewas? Anego (Otae san) menikah dengan Hijikata, Gorilla (Kondou) yang patah hati pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara dari Shinsengumi."

"Hah? Aku salah dengar kan? Kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Hiatus dari Shinsengumi."

"Bukan itu!"

"Gorilla patah hati?"

"Bukan! Kalimat sebelumnya!"

"Anego menikah dengan Hijikata?"

"IYA!" Gin terbelalak kaget "Kenapa mereka menikah!? Mereka bahkan tidak dekat, authornya ngaco ya!?"

"Mereka menikah koq dan bahkan punya anak laki-laki bernama Togoro."

"Kau bercanda lagi kan?"

"Aku serius. Tamagoyaki gosong dicampur mayonnaise, enak kan?"

"Perumpamaan yang mengerikan."

Ketiganya akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu besar yang terhubung ke ruang tamu. Di ruangan itu ada meja besar dan banyak kursi, tebak siapa yang ada disana?

"So…Soichiro?"

"Sougo." Kata Okita, ia heran kenapa Gin selalu salah menyebut namanya. "Danna, lama tak berjumpa."

"Apa…apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kagura kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Shogo, "Kami sudah menikah."

"APA!?" Suara Gin menggema dalam ruangan, ia lalu menarik kerah Okita. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"

"Gin chan! Jangan kasar pada Sho'chan."

"Otakmu sudah tidak beres ya?" Gin mendorong kening Kagura dengan telunjuknya. "Kau dan dia itu kan tidak akrab, kenapa sekarang menikah!? DADDY TAK MENGIJINKANMU!"

"Gin chan! Kami serius!" Kagura tidak mau kalah. "Kau juga sama saja."

"Aku kenapa memang!?"

"Beberapa tahun sebelum kau pergi, kau sempat membuat janji penting dengan seseorang, wanita itu sampai sekarang terus menunggumu."

Hah? Apa lagi? Gin tidak ingat pernah membuat janji dengan seorang wanita, siapa wanita yang dimaksud?

"Wanita itu terus menantikan kedatanganmu. Di bulan purnama, kau dan dia membuat janji kelingking (pinky swear). Cepatlah temui dia sebelum terlambat!" Kagura menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Gin. "Ini alamat rumahnya."

Di kertas itu ada tulisan 'Google Map' dan terpampang tanda X yang merupakan lokasi tempat keberadaan wanita yang di maksud. 'Tsukki'.

"Shinpachi dan yang lainnya ada diluar sana, kalian pasti akan bertemu."

_~Aku menunggumu walaupun harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali. Sehelai rambut di jari kelingkingku adalah bukti kesetiaanku. Gintoki… kau akan kembali kan?~_

Sungguh membingungkan! Gin tidak ingat kalau dia membuat janji seperti itu dengan Tsuki, tapi selama ini Tsuki menunggunya? Sebelum pergi ke bumi, sebaiknya Gin memastikan kebenaran di dunia ini terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain.**

**(Kagura dan Shinpachi terlempar ke masa lalu).**

_Ia selalu menyembunyikan semua masalah seorang diri, menanggung beban tanpa terpikir untuk membaginya bersama orang lain._

_Mungkin ia memang tipikal orang yang blak-blakan ketika kesal dan marah, sikapnya kekanak-kanakan, bicaranya frontal tanpa sensor, pemalas, moody, tapi bukan berarti ia seorang laki-laki yang hanya bisa berbuat bodoh._

_Seseorang yang terlihat ceria dan tanpa beban, bisa jadi itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutupi kesedihannya, terlebih lagi Gin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka gembar-gembor masalah, ia tidak suka membuat orang lain repot karena masalah pribadinya. Terutama… masa lalunya yang pahit._

_Sejak kecil, Gin sudah yatim piatu, ia hanya satu dari beberapa orang yang berhasil selamat dari peperangan. Gin kecil hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan sebilah pedang bekas dan onigiri di tengah tumpukan mayat. Shouyo sensei, pria ramah dan asing… ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Gin dan membawa Gin keluar dan menunjukannya 'dunia'. Bagi Gin, Shouyo sensei adalah sosok yang sangat berharga dan sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri._

….

…._ Shouyo sensei…. Pertikaian antara amanto dan pemerintahan Edo membuat Gin harus kehilangan sosok guru kesayangannya._

_Di hadapan Gin… satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya kepala Shouyo sensei yang sudah dipenggal._

* * *

Kagura dan Shinpachi bangun lebih pagi, jujur saja… sulit untuk tidur nyenyak di situasi sekarang. Ini zaman perang, tidak ada konser Otsu, tidak ada Owee/PsP, tidak ada Jump dan semua hal menarik selain berhasil membunuh musuh.

"Gin chan?" Kagura penasaran melihat Gin yang sudah rapi, lengkap dengan katana tajam yang baru. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Diamlah disini." Kata Gin.

"Kau mau bertarung?" Tanya Shinpachi, "Aku ikut."

"Tidak bisa." Gin menjawab cepat "Aku tidak mengajak kalian bukan karena meremehkan kemampuan kalian, mungkin kalian sebenarnya kuat tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Ini adalah masalah pribadiku."

"Gin chan…" Kagura berjalan menghampiri Gin "Cepatlah kembali."

Gin tidak menjawab, hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan markas. Perhatian Shinpachi teralihkan pada Takasugi yang juga sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Dia tidak pergi sendiri." Kata Takasugi "Kalian orang asing lebih baik tidak usah ikut campur."

Gin pergi bersama Takasugi?

"Bakamoto," Kagura menghampiri Sakamoto yang berdiri dekat pintu. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Ahahaha ahaha, aku dan Katsura bertugas menjaga markas saat ini."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Shinpachi.

"Sesuatu yang besar." Timpa Katsura " Salah seorang anggota kami mendapat berita tentang penyerangan yang akan dilakukan musuh hari ini, mereka akan menyerang markas. Gintoki dan Takasugi pergi menyusup ke tempat musuh."

"Musuh?" ulang Kagura "Siapa musuh yang kalian maksud?"

"Orang yang sudah diduga membunuh guru kami, Shouyo sensei." Jawab Katsura.

Kagura maupun Shinpachi tidak tahu apa-apa soal Shouyo sensei, selama ini mereka bersama dengan Gin tanpa tahu jelas masa lalu Gin, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk menguak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tanpa peringatan, keduanya menyusul Gin dan Takasugi yang sepertinya belum berjalan jauh.

_Gin chan… maafkan kami yang tidak peka._

_Gin san… aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentangmu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau tidak menutup-nutupi masalahmu sendiri, kami ini sudah seperti keluargamu bukan!?_

Suasana di sekitar tampak mencekam karena matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul. Apa Gin dan Takasugi berlari? Mereka sudah tidak terlihat padahal mereka belum lama ini pergi meninggalkan markas.

"GIN CHAN!" Kagura berteriak kencang, tak ada balasan.

"GIN SAN!"

-Crack!-

Orang yang dicari tidak ketemu, justru sosok lain muncul. Amanto! Seekor amanto berwujud kerangka manusia / tengkorak berlari ke arah Shinpachi, mukanya saja yang menyeramkan. Shinpachi tidaklah lemah, ia langsung menebas Amanto itu dengan batang kayu kecil yang tergeletak di tanah.

Kagura pun beraksi, ia menendang satu lagi tengkorak yang berniat menyerangnya. Musuh seperti ini sih mudah dihadapi! Manusia tengkorak itu muncul lagi, Kagura dan Shinpachi menghadapi mereka tanpa kesulitan. Satu tengkorak, lima tengkorak, dua belas tengkorak, jumlahnya koq semakin banyak!? Dari kejauhan muncul sekitar puluhan manusia tengkorak.

"KAGURA! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak! Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau jumlahnya sebanyak itu."

"Iya juga ya!?"

"Ayo lari!"

Acara hajar menghajar pun berganti menjadi lari dan dikejar. Yang benar saja, melawan tengkorak yang berkagebunshin tidaklah mudah, tapi tengkorak berwajah menyeramkan itu larinya sangat cepat, tidak… TERLALU CEPAT! Shinpachi mengintip ke belakang, dibelakangnya ada rombongan tengkorak berlari mengejar mereka sambil memakai sepatu roda.

"PANTAS SAJA MEREKA LARINYA CEPAT!" Shinpachi terengah-engah, ia berhenti sebentar. "Kagura, istrahat sebentar."

"Aku duluan!" Kagura masih terus berlari. "Jangan khawatir Shinpachi, walaupun kau sudah tiada tapi jiwamu akan tetap hidup."

"OI! TUNGGU AKU! Masa kau tega meninggalkanku!?" Shinpachi justru berlari semakin cepat dan menarik lengan Kagura "Kau ini tega ya!?"

"Kalau tengkorak itu menggigit kita, kita juga akan menjadi seperti mereka."

"Mereka bukan zombie!"

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang selain berlari karena jumlah musuh saat ini mustahil untuk di hadapi.

_Matahari perlahan muncul di ufuk timur, cahayanya begitu hangat. Di waktu yang indah ini, Kagura dan Shinpachi justru kejar-kejaran dengan puluhan tengkorak._

"TIME OUT!" Shinpachi heboh ketika melihat jalan buntu. "Gawat, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Terpaksa menghadapi mereka."

"Jumlah mereka banyak."

"Shinpachi, kita memang kalah jumlah tapi sebenarnya merekalah yang kalah karena kekurangan kalsium."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kagura, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan karena jalan buntu. Puluhan tengkorak berlari mendekati mereka.

Kaki Kagura begitu lincah saat menendang kepala tengkorak yang langsung terlepas dari leher mereka, Shinpachi juga terus melawan mereka, hanya saja jumlah mereka tidak ada habisnya.

"KAGURA! Awas!" Shinpachi berusaha menghentikan serangan pedang musuh yang mengarah pada Kagura. Oh tidak… Dua tengkorak di belakang Shinpachi juga siap menebas Shinpachi dengan kampak mereka yang besar.

-Stab-!

Sosok pria berambut hitam berdiri tegak membelakangi Shinpachi, ia mengayunkan pedangnya. Sementara itu .. Kagura….

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Gin yang muncul disaat tepat, ia melindungi Kagura dari serangan dadakan si tengkorak.

"Gin chan…"

"Hiah!" Gin menendang musuhnya kemudian membantai mereka dalam jumlah banyak hanya dengan menggunakan satu pedang.

"Jangan menggangu." Kata Takasugi yang baru saja menyelamatkan Shinpachi.

"Takasugi?" Sulit bagi Shinpachi untuk mempercayai apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Ternyata jumlah bukanlah masalah bagi seorang Shiroyasha dan ketua kiheitai itu. Gin maupun Takasugi menunjukan kekompakan mereka dalam menyerang musuh yang jumlahnya puluhan. Gin lompat ke arah tengkorak di sisi kanan, menebas kepala tengkorak itu dengan pedangnya sambil menendang dua tengkorak yang menghampirinya. Setelah ketiga tengkorak berhasil ditaklukan Gin, ia mencabut kembali pedangnya dan dengan cepat ia menebas satu persatu musuh seolah mereka semua itu sebuah kutu yang hanya perlu diinjak.

"Kau tidak membantu?" Tanya Kagura pada Takasugi yang tampak rileks.

"Dia bisa mengalahkan semuanya sendirian." Jawab Takasugi. "Apa yang kalian lihat sekarang hanyalah permulaan karena sosok Shiroyasha yang asli jauh lebih menakutkan dari ini."

"Takasugi sialan! Jangan hanya diam!" bentak Gin saat ia melihat puluhan tengkorak lainnya datang.

"Apa kalian berdua akan diam sepertiku atau kalian ikut membantu?" Takasugi justru balik bertanya pada Kagura dan Shinpachi.

Kagura dan Shinpachi tersenyum, "Kami akan selalu membantu Gin san!"

Pandangan Gin tertuju pada seorang pria yang berjalan tak jauh diantara gerombolan tengkorak, pria itu mengalahkan seluruh tengkorak yang ada disana seorang diri.

"Si…siapa dia!?" Shinpachi terkejut.

Pria itu kelihatannya lebih tua dari Gin, rambutnya abu-abu terang dan lebih keriting, ia terlihat seperti seorang pendeta dengan kalung manik besar melingkar di lehernya dan ia membawa tongkat. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Gin.

"Shiroyasha…." Katanya pelan.

Gin tidak menjawab karena ia tidak mengenal pria itu, Gin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Siapa pria menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Kagura pada Takasugi.

"Entahlah."

Pria itu kembali berbicara, "Aku akan melayani bertarung sampai mati, tapi bukan sekarang. Ada hal menarik yang sepertinya akan kau sukai. **Shogun tokugawa sada sada**, kau pernah mendengar nama itu? Pria tua Bangka itu terlibat besar dalam pembunuhan samurai dan juga…." Ia menatap Gin lebih fokus dari jarak beberapa meter "Berperan penting dalam peristiwa pembunuhan guru kesayanganmu itu."

Tidak hanya Gin, Takasugi yang mendengar pun langsung ikut kaget. Takasugi bahkan menyerang pria misterius itu secara mendadak tapi serangannya berhasil dipatahkan dengan mudah.

"Ho.. dia guru kesayanganmu juga ya?" pria itu bicara tanpa ekspresi "Bagaimana rasanya melihat guru kalian dipenggal di depan mata kalian secara langsung?"

"Persetan kau!" Takasugi hilang kesabaran, ia kemudian melukai wajah pria itu dengan pedangnya. "Aku tak akan tinggal diam saja mendengar kau bicara jelek tentang Shouyo sensei."

Pria itu mengelap wajahnya yang kini berdarah, "Perintah sudah dikeluarkan oleh Shogun, dalam waktu dekat akan ada perang yang menentukan nasib edo."

Shinpachi teringat 'Joi war', apa itu yang dimaksud? Sebelum bicara lebih banyak, pria berpakaian pendeta itu akhirnya pergi diikuti dengan asap tebal yang ia lemparkan dibalik bajunya.

_'Awal dari perang Joi' 'Pembantaian samurai' dan misteri dibalik kasus pembunuhan Shouyo sensei, pengkhianatan Takasugi…. akan terungkap. Shinpachi dan Kagura tak menyangka kalau mereka berdua akan terlibat dalam hal ini._

**To be continued**

_**Ketika suatu saat nanti kisah 'Masa lalu' dan 'Masa depan' akan bercampur menjadi satu.**_

* * *

Author: thanks sudah mengikuti sampai chapter 3. Ribet juga ya hehe soalnya di fanfic ini ada dua adegan. Adegan Gintoki-Sadaharu yang terperangkap di masa depan dan adegan Kagura-Shinpachi yang terperangkap di masa lalu. Nantinya kedua cerita ini akan saling berhubungan ^v^

Btw hanya mengingatkan~ jangan sampai tertukar ya,

Tokugawa Shogun Shige Shige (generasi shogun ke-14 -shogun baik yang hentai itu lho hoho) dan

Tokugawa Shogun Sada Sada (generasi shogun ke-13, pamannya Shige-Shige -antagonis).


End file.
